


Love is Blind

by AXEe



Series: Family Matters [20]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Hormones, Pregnancy, body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Love does not see age, race, religion, gender.  Or your wife having a 'fat' moment while pregnant





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kendrickhier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/gifts).



> Who wondered how Alex dealt with her pregnancy hormones

******

Alex grimaced as she stared at her reflection in the mirror

 _’Look at me,’_ she thought in disgust _’I’m fat, I’m bloated, ugh, I look like a fucking hippo!’_ ’

“Alex?” she turned to see Astra standing the bedroom door frowning at her “what are you doing?”

“Do you still find me attractive?” Alex asked, Astra blinked

“Yes, she answered, looking somewhat confused

“You paused,” Alex pointed out “you paused, you _hesitated!_ ”

“Of course I hesitated, you practically ambushed me with that question,” Astra rolled her eyes “Alex, love, where is this coming from?” Alex sank onto the bed with groan

“I’m fat, I’m ugly,” she spat “how can you look at me?” Astra sighed

“Come here,” she gently pulled Alex back upright and posed her in front of the mirror “do you know what I see when I look at you right now? I see the mother of my child, I see a wonderful woman who gave me back my life, who not only gave me the family I thought I’d lost forever back but gave me a new one, I see _you_ , Alexandra Danvers, and no amount of weight or what have you will ever change that”

Alex sniffled

“Oh, great, now I’m going to cry” Astra chuckled

“Then cry, love, I won’t hold it against you”

“Ohh!” Alex sank against her wife, sniffling and tearing up. It only lasted a few minutes and when it was finally over Alex had to smile “did you really mean all that?” she asked

“Every word,” Astra smiled “and I’ll repeat it time and time again if I have to, so long as you understand that I will love you no matter what”

“Oh, don’t say that, you’re gonna make me cry again”

Astra just chuckled and held her close

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you all thought :=)


End file.
